ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E7 Pier Pressure
Plot A ship has crashed in the woods. A blob leaks out and it morphs into a small Galvanic Mechamorph. It slithers away from the wreck and merges with a nearby truck. The truck drives away. When the driver yells, the truck attacks him. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin watch Julie play in a tennis match. Gwen tells Ben that he should ask Julie out. Ben doesn't want to because of the Omnitrix. Kevin is asleep. Julie wins and Kevin wakes up. Gwen takes Ben down and makes him ask Julie out. Julie says yes and Gwen tells Ben to take her to the pier that night. Later, the police find the truck. The Mechamorph merges with the police car and drives away. Kevin breaks into Ben's house and Ben asks him to drive him and Julie to the pier. When Kevin agrees, Ben gets suspicious of Kevin's motives. That night, Kevin makes fun of Ben in the car. Gwen protects him and yells at Kevin for not asking her out. The possessed police car follows them. They arrive at the pier and Kevin drives away. The pier is deserted. Ben apologizes for Kevin. The Omnitrix starts to beep really loudly. Ben runs off to get cotton candy, but hides and tries to fix the Omnitrix. The Mechamorph comes to the pier. It sees Ben and possesses a bumper car. The Omnitrix stops beeping, but the bumper car charges at Ben. Ben runs away and the car chases him. The car loses Ben after it trips over a cotton candy stand; however, it soon finds him. It broadcasts a signal and the Omnitrix beeps. It rams the tower Ben is on and he falls into it. It drives away. Ben jumps out. It charges him, but he tricks it into ramming a pole. The Mechamorph slithers away. Ben remembers his date and buys two sticks of cotton candy. Julie thinks that he stood her up, but he assures her that he would never. In the woods, a larger Mechamorph tries to get out of the crash, but is shocked. Ben and Julie are about to ride a flight simulator when the small Mechamorph possesses it. Ben and Julie run. Ben hides Julie in a bathroom. Ben tries to go Jetray, but the Omnitrix shakes and he ends up turning into Brainstorm, a crab with a large head and advanced intellect. The jet attacks Brainstorm. Brainstorm opens his head and shoots electricity at it. Nothing happens. Julie comes out and sees Brainstorm. He moves her away and shoots down the jet. It falls into the water. Brainstorm goes into a bathroom and turns into Ben. Ben pretends that he missed the whole attack. A ride that fell into the water comes out, possessed, and grabs Julie. It attacks Ben, who falls into the water. The ride walks away with Julie. Ben turns into Jetray and flies after the ride. The ride walks to the site of the crash. Jetray flies ahead and trips it. Jetray is hit with a seat that flew off. The ride is gone, but he follows Julie's voice. The ride has let Julie down. Jetray reveals that he is Ben. He explains that he can turn into 10 aliens, but Julie thinks that it is cool. Jetray turns into Ben. The Mechamorph keeps saying 'ship' and points to the crash site. It leaves the ride. The Omnitrix beeps. Ben and Julie go to the crash and Ben recognizes the Mechamorph. He tells Julie about Upgrade. The small Mechamorph tells Ben that the ship will blow up soon. Ben realizes that the glowing alien letters inside are a countdown and turns into Humungousaur. He grabs the explosive out of the ship and hurls it away. It explodes. Humungousaur shields Julie and frees the Mechamorph, Baz-El. He explains that he created Ship and sent him to find a Plumber. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Baz-El fixes his ship and flies away, telling Ben and Julie to keep Ship. Ben and Julie walk home. A truck passes and Ship chases it. Impact *Ben transforms into Brainstorm for the first time *Ben and Julie start dating *Baz-El and Ship are introduced Brainstorm.PNG|Brainstorm|link=Brainstorm Characters Characters *Drvier *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Officer *Ship *Baz-El Aliens *Brainstorm *Jetray *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts